


In Sickness and in Stealth

by bootlegtruth



Series: Finders Keepers [6]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, OMGGGGGG, Sick Fic, That's all I think, but what was the purpose?, kinda dom!hanbin, kinda jealous bobby, sick handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootlegtruth/pseuds/bootlegtruth
Summary: In which Bobby gets sick after playing Football in the rain and Hanbin can't find a way to visit him to make sure he's okay but he still kind of did.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Series: Finders Keepers [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602844
Comments: 22
Kudos: 75





	In Sickness and in Stealth

**Author's Note:**

> Super short because I just want this out of my drafts. Sorry this was a mess lol.

By the end of the first half, Bobby was rolling over the slippery field, bumping into one of his teammates and tripping, his vision getting hazy as the rain gets heavier. 

Hanbin rises up from his seat, shouting helplessly to stop the game. He watches as Bobby stands up, sporting a limp only Hanbin can catch because he knows him well enough. Bobby still runs. Bobby still plays. This looks like it'll end badly. Hanbin hopes it doesn't. 

It felt like a typhoon, and yet everyone was so adamant to let the game take its course. They were winning, by the way. Hanbin can see the determination in Bobby with the way he dribbles the ball and accurately passes it on to Yunhyeong. Eyes not losing focus with his surroundings. Head in the game as he mans his teammates to play better and wiser. Even if the second to the final match did get canceled, he knows he wouldn't be able to sleep thinking about it. They were on a battle with a guest from a rival high school. He was meant to put on the best performance to secure his spot in the Nationals. 

"He's acting like it doesn't affect him that much." Donghyuk tells him as they watch the players get ready for the second half. His tone was just as uncertain as he is. Hanbin knows Donghyuk wants the game to be cancelled too. 

"I hope they make him rest for the second half. I think he badly hurt his leg." Hanbin looks over the field with worry. The rain has gotten worse. Why the fuck is the game still ongoing? 

"Bobby wants to continue. The field is already slippery but he said 45 minutes is not too long." Hanbin glares at Bobby's back down the field facing him. Jersey No. 22. He will regret ever playing in this condition. 

And of course, they won at an advantage of two. Hanbin gets off the bleachers and runs towards Bobby's direction with an umbrella. He was smiling at him tiredly, his eyes all droopy and Hanbin knows there's something wrong with him. 

With his free hand, he lays his palm flat on Bobby's forehead to feel him up. Bobby was burning hot. He rakes his eyes to check his full body and noticed his mustard yellow socks had seen soiled with blood. Before he could scold him about how dangerous the things he just pulled out here, Bobby loses consciousness, collapsing forward and Hanbin holds out both of his arms to catch him, letting go of his grip on the umbrella, his heart beating nervously in his chest as everyone gathers around him. The droplets of rain falling down on their faces were painful.

He needs a breather. 

  
///////

  
"Have you checked up on him yet?" Jinhwan asks him during lunch. 

Bobby was taken to the hospital that day. Hanbin wanted to stay to make sure he'll be okay but he still got duties at home. It wasn't that bad, actually. Bobby's got a fever, and a gash. Not that deep. 

Hanbin still felt like his soul left his body though, and the sight of a really pale, unconscious Bobby on his arms was a memory he couldn't seem to forget. He also almost cried but nobody needs to know about that. He did cry at home but, again, it's pretty trivial. 

Bobby was out of the hospital now. Their friends (except Hanbin and Chanwoo) visited him in his house. They said he wasn't allowed to use his phone so Hanbin hasn't had contact with him in the past few days. While he wants nothing more than to visit him, see for himself and make sure that he's fine, Bobby's under house arrest. Which means he's locked inside a tower with his kinda evil mother probably waiting for his Prince Charming to come. 

Hanbin's the one he's waiting for but there's no way Hanbin would come even so. He wouldn't risk his life like that. They'd have to see each other once Bobby's well enough to go back to school. A few days would be worth the wait.

"Nope. His Mom would never let me." Hanbin shrugs. 

"You didn't even try." Jinhwan frowns, Hanbin continues eating. "Bobby told me he misses you." Hanbin stops eating then, putting down his spoon and fork like he has been hit with a dilemma. He misses him too. 

"And I think his meds are making him have delusions that you don't really love him because you're nowhere to be found by his side when he's hurting." Jinhwan shakes his head dramatically. 

"He's got a mild fever." Hanbin scoffs, obviously not moved with Jinhwan's antics. Bobby should know the reason why he's not visiting. He should be aware of the fact that he'll never visit even if he's probably bedridden with at least three days to live. It's Rest In Peace or nothing. 

"But do you want to visit him?" 

"Of course, I do." 

"Then I got the perfect excuse for you." He smiles sheepishly and Hanbin almost wants to tell him off, uncertain if it would work. 

But then he really also wants to see Bobby. Looks like he has to risk his life anyway.

  
///////

  
Hanbin was already outside Bobby's house, now on his 3rd try to ring the doorbell. Everytime he raises his finger to press, he instantly chickens out. His hug on the books he was holding tightens as he finally gathers his courage. He knocks instead. 

The door opens slowly, much to his dismay. Hanbin holds his breath and his books, ironically praying that whoever's going to meet him outside isn't already holding a knife. 

Mrs. Kim gives him a once over, not even cracking a smile. He clears his throat before saying, "Good afternoon, Mrs. Kim." in a little voice. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"Just wanna drop by and tell Bobby what he missed out at school." He gestures on the books in his arms and smiles awkwardly. He can almost feel his teeth chatter. 

Mrs. Kim looks like she was debating on whether to let Hanbin in or close the door on his face but in the end, she widens the gap between them and nods inside. Hanbin cautiously removes his shoes and steps in, eyes focused on the door of Bobby's room upstairs he'd only come across just once in his life. For the second time today. He's almost there. 

"You know where he is." With that, she left. Hanbin lets out the sigh he's been holding in. He's at least thankful his mother didn't seem to care about his presence now that much. It was a relief. 

He heads carefully upstairs. Once face to face with the door of Bobby's room, he leans in to check through his ear if anyone was inside. When he hears a bit of rustling and the characters on the television rambling on and on, he knocks lightly. 

"Don't need help, Mom!" Bobby shouts from the inside. Hanbin bites on his lower lip. He's only one piece of wood away from Bobby. He admits he's kind of excited to see him after a few days of not being physically together. 

"Ji, it's me." He says and hopes it was enough for Bobby to hear. He confirms it when there was an evident hurry with the way the door unlocks and opens. Hanbin laughs. 

Bobby pulls him in a hug as he gets inside and closes the door. He still feels very hot. His fever must have not yet broke. "What took you so long?" It was surreal how he can feel the pout at the end of Bobby's word even if he couldn't see him. 

"I'm here now, aren't I?" He roams his eyes around Bobby's room. His bed was messy and the room smells like rubbing alcohol and something sweet and milky. 

Hanbin removes himself from Bobby's hold to stare at him. He's wearing one of his Pooh pajamas and his hair was a mess of nest, eyes still half-lidded but pupils dilated. Then he makes a mistake and catches the not so evident tent on Bobby's crotch. "Were you trying to jerk off before I came here?" And he doesn't miss the way Bobby reddens at his question. 

His boyfriend dives into the bed face first, groaning out of embarrassment and Hanbin laughs at him. He settles himself beside Bobby and wraps his arm around his chest, still laughing. 

"I feel so hot all over and I hate that I can't do anything because I'm too tired to move." Bobby whines, his bottom lip jutting out and Hanbin wants to kiss him. But he won't because being with him is risky enough. He doesn't want to get his fever virus via mouth contact. They've got tons of quizzes next week. He can't miss them out. 

"Poor you." Hanbin smirks as he presses featherlight kisses on Bobby's neck. 

"I still haven't come." Bobby whispers, Hanbin feels his body growing hot too. "Bin, help me." 

Hanbin continues kissing the crook of Bobby's neck, peppering down to his jaw, his shoulder. "Surely, you can't get hard by this." He teases.

"I want a kiss. Like a proper one." Bobby tries to focus on the Pelé poster carefully taped just above the television as Hanbin works his hand inside his boxers (which was nonexistent because he wasn't wearing one underneath his pajamas). The Brazilian footballer looks back at him with judgment and Bobby couldn't care less. Hanbin was about to give him a sick handjob. Pun fucking intended. 

Hanbin finds him already hard when he closes his fist on his shaft, still slick from his previous attempt. He continues kissing Bobby's neck while stroking him. "You wish. I'm not getting your virus, Ji." He explains in a low voice and Bobby whines once more. 

"Go faster. Come on, Bin. I want more than that." He pulls his earlobe between his teeth lightly and Bobby stops complaining, biting on his lower lip and closing his eyes. 

Hanbin watches him get undone. When Bobby lets go of his lip and gasps, he tells him, "Don't make a sound." and proceeds to just roll the pad of his thumb on his precome-slicked cockhead. 

Bobby does as he's told, writhing before him while doing his best not to moan by biting on his fist and Hanbin loves seeing him come to a close. "That's a good boy." He whispers as he milks him empty, letting his tongue run up Bobby's neck and to his cheek. 

"Ewk." His boyfriend wipes them immediately and he laughs out loud, removing his hand inside Bobby's pants and standing up to leave him and wash himself clean. 

Bobby was out of his pajamas when he gets out of the bathroom. Now wearing a jersey shorts and a white shirt. He flops beside him again and he welcomes him with a hug, locking his arms on his middle as they watch whatever show was currently on the television in front. 

His temperature was still hot but Hanbin didn't mind as he was usually very cold. The room wasn't fairly humid too and he suspects the AC was on blast. He snuggles closely to Bobby, lifting his head up to ask, "So, why were you so insistent on playing even if it was raining so hard and you were injured?" 

Bobby snorts, tapping his fingers on Hanbin's upper arm pretending it was a keyboard. "First of all, I was not injured. It's a gash and I lived." 

"And second?" 

"And second of all..." Bobby pauses to think if it was better to tell the truth or just lie a little for Hanbin's sake. "Do you promise not to get mad at me when I tell you the reason?" 

With knitted eyebrows, Hanbin sits up, turning away from the television so he was face to face with his very suspicious boyfriend who was obviously hiding something. "I'm not going to promise." 

"Then I won't tell." He closes his mouth shut. 

"Okay, fine." Hanbin crosses his arms, surrendering. 

"No, you have to say that you promise." Hanbin curses to himself and rolls his eyes. "I promise, you fucker." 

Bobby looks at him seriously and nods. His index finger playing with his palm as if to soothe Hanbin for what he's about to say. "Do you know Kiwoo? From the East? He's got a crush on you and he said you went on a friendly date with him, which I don't believe, by the way." Bobby raises both of his hands when Hanbin was about to protest. "So, I told him to fuck off and he said he'll ask you out on a proper date if they win." 

Hanbin raises an eyebrow, still uncertain. He knows there's more to it than what Bobby's letting him in on. "Is that it?" 

Bobby nods slowly. Hanbin's a little thankful he's known him long enough. He can see through him. It was clear as day.

"He said something else." Bobby sighs, confirming it. "What else did he say, Ji?" 

He streches out his arms to copy what Bobby was doing to his palm a while ago. Drawing circles on Bobby's hand with his fingers to persuade him to talk. It worked. 

"He said his mother loved you. And that you deserve something like that. To be accepted by the family of the person you love." 

Oh. That. "Ji." He prolongs the vowel when he calls his name and Bobby pouts. Hanbin pulls him promptly in a hug.

"It sucks that my Mom doesn't approve of you. I know it'll be better for us if she did. I'm sorry." Bobby murmurs on his chest and Hanbin fights the urge to smile. He finds it cute how Bobby still thinks about it when Hanbin tries to not let it get to him. Bobby confronts. Hanbin avoids. Sometimes, it's vice versa but that's what makes their relationship work.

"I know you won't ever go on a date with him but I did my best to win because I hate his guts. And he kinda got through me." He continues. "But it won't happen again and I admit it was childish. I regret making myself sick." Bobby sniffles. Hanbin almost wants to kiss him. 

"I mean, we did have a friendly date." He admits and Bobby pushes him away, sulking. He pulls him closer again even if Bobby tried so hard to not let his weight fall on him. 

"With our Moms though. They're like bffs. And no way in hell I would date Kiwoo. He's not even half as good-looking as you. And he doesn't have the charm. And he doesn't have the wits. And he doesn't have the skills." Hanbin continues to praise him until he feels Bobby's lips form a smile while he was buried on his chest. 

"And he doesn't have the dick?" Bobby raises his head to say, ears perking up. Hanbin scoffs, biting his cheeks and trying not to laugh as he nods in agreement. "And he doesn't have the dick." 

Bobby happily hugs him back and they stumble down the bed together. 

"For the record, your Mom did allow me to see you right now so I think it's considered a win for the both of us?" 

He was answered with a long yawn coming from Bobby's mouth, so he plays with his hair and watches him fall asleep. 

  
///////

  
Football matches continued after a week. Bobby was finally okay to play and was back manning the fields. Yunhyeong and Chanwoo both welcome him. 

"It was the saddest moment of my life, honestly. I didn't even cry when I was born but when I saw you unconscious, bro, there were tears." Chanwoo closes his eyes and shakes his head, patting Bobby's shoulder like he was in some deep dramatic shit and Bobby wasn't buying it. He swats his hand away. 

"Yeah? Is that why you didn't even visit me?" Bobby crosses his arms, pretending to be mad and Chanwoo scrambles to tell him his excuse. 

He went on a trip with Chae's parents and didn't have the chance to pay Bobby a visit because Bobby was already well when he got back. He texted though but of course, the patient wasn't allowed to use his phone so it was futile even if he did try. 

Hanbin sits on the bleachers beside Jinhwan who was being scolded by Junhoe about something council-y. He smiles abruptly when their eyes meet. 

"Loverboy seems super fine now." Jinhwan mutters. They were both looking at Bobby warming up with their teams and playing around.

"I'm quite the perfect nurse, if you ask me." Hanbin says as he waves back at Bobby who was doing the same. Jinhwan rolls his eyes. 

Thankfully, it didn't rain for the whole duration of the game. Their team won again, all thanks to Chanwoo's incredible saves. It was a tight match. 

He walks towards Bobby who was wiping his face with the hem of his jersey. He hands hims a water bottle and a proper towel. 

"I feel like a stage mom. I'm never watching any of your games again." Hanbin complains, making sure he has a decent distance away from Bobby's sweaty self. 

"Why not a stage Daddy?" Bobby receives a playful punch in the chest with that joke. Hanbin gets more teasing though, for being too flustered to function. 

"Okay, but we should do a roleplay where I'm a broke college student relying on varsity scholarships and you're my sugar daddy slash sponsor who lets me fuck him under the goalpost." Bobby saves himself by fleeing for his life to the shower room as Hanbin follows him behind and tries to seize him.

They stop by the door, hands on their knees, catching their breaths. Bobby's still laughing while his boyfriend glares at him. 

"Bin, I wanna thank you for taking care of me when I was sick." Bobby says after recovering, dragging Hanbin closer to him by his waist. 

"Then say thank you." He gives him a chaste kiss and a pout when he pulls back. 

"I was thinking of having a taste?" Hanbin wasn't sure what Bobby was talking about until he was looking down, eyes obviously implying something lewd and definitely not meant to be done in school. 

He bites on his lip as he nods, finally understanding. He lets Bobby take him to one of the shower stalls, locking the door without guilt.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm here sometimes: [@bootleglies](https://mobile.twitter.com/bootleglies)


End file.
